


So Come On, Get Higher, Loosen My Lips

by valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Series: Because I Got High [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Biting, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Drugs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Snogging, Touching, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get high and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Come On, Get Higher, Loosen My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this AU Meme](http://doncastertea.tumblr.com/post/52801014824/au-in-which-harry-and-louis-share-a-joint-and)
> 
> Idk man i just got inspired.
> 
> this is going to be part of a series.

They were on a two week break from tour.

 

Louis and Harry were hanging out at the flat, playing video games, eating junk food, anything really to keep themselves entertained. It was close to ten o’ clock and all of a sudden, Louis paused the game and shot up off the couch, jumping on top of it.

 

“I have an idea!” He exclaimed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Another one of your great ideas, huh? And what’ll it be this time?” He mused.

 

“I... Have something... That could potentially be a really good time. If you’ll follow me, good sir.” Louis said, hopping off the couch and tossing his controller on the coffee table.

 

Harry was staring at him with an incredulous look, not moving from his spot. Louis pouted out him and jutted out his bottom lip, giving the younger boy the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

 

And really, how could Harry resist? He was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. Well, actually, he was a sucker for anything Louis related, if he was being honest with himself.

 

You see, over the past three years, he might have developed a slight ~~really fucking big~~ crush on the older lad.

 

All of the boys knew about his sexual orientation. Pansexual. He didn’t care what was in between your legs as long as you had a good personality. So, having the occasional boyfriend in his awkward teenage years, this realisation didn’t come as much of a surprise.

 

The two boys clicked right away. Harry was sort of this calm, mellow person and Louis was this ball of energy, never sitting still, always up to mischief. They were good for each other; kept each other balanced. Louis occasionally dragged Harry into one of his devious plans, like now for example.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and nodded, grabbing the hand Louis extended towards him as he set his controller down on the couch. Louis let out a squeal of joy and dragged Harry up the stairs, into his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

 

“Go sit down, Haz. I gotta go find it.” Louis mumbled, turning to head towards his closet.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and crawled up the bed, sitting criss cross by the pillows.

 

As soon as Louis opened the closet door, a pile of clothes came tumbling off the top shelf. Most of them were Harry’s, seeing as he loved wearing big jumpers but was too lazy to go buy some of his own. The idea of him wearing Harry’s clothes churned something inside of him.

 

See, Louis had a big problem. He got these feelings. These weird feelings which he just pinned as fondness for the awkward, lanky, green eyed boy. He stuck to his decision and never thought on the feeling of ‘fondness’ he would get whenever Harry did certain things. Like that stupid smile where all his teeth were showing and his dimples were prominent and he covered his mouth because he was laughing so loud. Yeah, Louis was pretty _fond_ of that. Just the little things. Harry making them tea in the morning and bringing it to Louis while he was still in bed. Harry tripping over his own two feet because he was just too damn big for his own good after that growth spurt. Or the way he shook out his curls and pushed them out of his face.

 

Besides, they couldn’t be _real_ feelings. He was straight and he was with Eleanor.

 

“Lou. Earth to Louis. What are you doing, mate?” Harry called from the bed.

 

“Shit.” Louis muttered under his breath. “Yeah, yeah. I’m gettin’ there. Give me a second, will you?” He groaned.

 

“Whatever.” Harry muttered, stretching his legs down the bed and tucking his hands behind his head as he leant back against the headboard, watching Louis from across the room.

 

Louis crouched down to the ground before getting on his hands and knees, crawling into the closet so he could reach the far right corner and the little box he kept tucked away back there.

 

All Harry could see was bum. And who was he to pass up an opportunity to ogle his band mate’s flawless arse.

 

But of course, Louis could feel him staring. And of course, he had to say something.

 

“Harry Edward Styles, are you staring at my bum?” Louis fake gasped from where he was digging in the closet. His hand finally skimmed over the small wooden box and a small ‘Aha’ escaped his lips as he pulled himself off the ground. He turned around to face Harry, hands on his hips. “You totally were.” He teased.

 

“What’ve you got in there? We aren’t about to do some weird, kinky shit, right?” Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“No, Harold. We are not about to do some _weird kinky shit_.” Louis said, airquoting his words with his free hand.

 

“Then what is it?” Harry whined.

 

“God, you are so impatient. Like a child, I swear. Oh, wait...” Louis smirked.

 

“I swear to god, Tomlinson. I will get up and walk out of this room.” Harry said.

 

“No, Hazza! Don’t do that!” Louis said, much too loud considering it was only them in the room. He ran over to the bed and flung himself across Harry’s legs.

 

“Jesus, Lou. I was kidding.” Harry huffed out. “Now what is in this magical box of yours?” He sighed.

 

Louis eagerly scrambled up, sitting criss cross next to Harry. “Promise me you won’t back out.” Louis said.

 

“Oh, come on, Lou.” Harry noticed the glare Louis was shooting him and he groaned. “Fine! Fine. I promise I won’t back out.” He said.

 

“Pinky promise?” Louis said, holding out his tiny pinky for Harry.

 

“Seriously?” Harry rolled his eyes but hooked his pinky around Louis’ anyways. “Now open the fucking box so I know what I just got myself into.” He grumbled out.

 

“Easy tiger.” Louis chuckled.

 

Harry noticed a small lock on the box, making him even more curious as to what was inside. “What is so important that you need to keep it in a locked box?” Harry questioned.

 

Louis just chuckled and shook his head, reaching out behind him to open the nightstand drawer. He blindly searched around in it until his hand resurfaced holding a little chain with a tiny key on it. Louis brought the key to the lock and carefully pushed it in, turning it until the box clicked open. He lifted the lid and Harry’s face scrunched up in disgust as a strong odour filled his nose.

 

“Did something die in there?” He asked. “Smells gross.”

 

“Nothing died in here, you prick.” Louis said, reaching his hand up to poke Harry in the face where he knew his dimple would be.

 

He brought his hand back down and pulled out the contents of the box, placing them on the duvet. He glanced back in the box where he left one item. It was the picture of him and Harry before they were in the band together. He was brought out of his memories by Harry’s deep voice.

 

“Oh, fuck no.” He said.

 

“Oh, come on, Haz. You pinky promised. Can’t back out, remember?” Louis said, pouting again.

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Fucking hell! Alright, fine.” Harry grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You really are a child, you know that?” Louis snickered out.

 

“I don’t give a shit. I can’t believe you’re making me do _drugs_ , Louis.” Harry said.

 

“You will sit there and you will take it and you will fucking enjoy it. You got me, Styles?” Louis said sternly, pointing a finger at the curly haired boy.

 

“Whatever.” Harry said.

 

“I’m serious, Haz. It’s really not that bad.” Louis said, the tone of his voice softer now, more comforting.

 

Harry’s hard exterior crumbled as his scowl left his face. He let out a sigh and nodded, pushing his fingers through the hair that was in his face.

 

“I don’t even- I’ve never smoked before, Lou. How am I supposed to know what to do?” Harry said quietly, looking down to his hand fiddling with a loose string on the edge of his worn out Ramones shirt.

 

Louis let out a sigh, shaking his head. “You’ll be fine, babe.” Louis reassured.

 

Louis looked down to the items on his bed; rolling papers, a grinder, and a bag of weed. He reached behind him again and grabbed the book off his nightstand, placing it in his lap. He picked up the rolling papers and put one on top of the book before picking up the bag of already grinded weed (courtesy of Zayn).

 

“Where did you even-“

 

“Zayn.” Louis mumbled, more focused on lining up the weed on the paper than anything else.

 

He carefully rolled the paper around the weed, bringing it up to his mouth to lick along the edge before pressing it down.

 

Harry’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue dragging along the white paper. Before Harry knew what was happening he heard a lighter flick open, snapping him out of whatever trance Louis’ mouth had him under.

 

He watched as Louis brought the joint up to his lips before bringing the lighter up. He flicked the lighter and a small flame ignited the end of the paper, making it glow a firey red as Louis inhaled.

 

Louis pulled the joint away and put the lighter down as he held his breath. He finally released it, smoke seeping out of his barely parted lips.

 

Harry watched in awe, his eyes widening at what he saw. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find this extremely attractive.

 

Louis eyes fluttered shut and a lax smile spread across his lips. “Fuck...” He breathed out. He opened his eyes, staring over at Harry. Harry noticed his pupils were slightly dilated, the ring of blue smaller than normal. “You wanna try?” Louis said, holding out the joint for Harry to take.

 

“Uhm, not especially.” He mumbled. “Especially not with- What about my asthma?” Harry asked worriedly.

 

“You’ll be fine. I know loads of people that smoke who have asthma. One time isn’t gonna kill you, love.” Louis said softly, still holding out the joint.

 

Harry eyed it sceptically, the worry visible in his facial expression. “You know, I really don’t think I shou-“

 

“Hazza.”

 

Harry was still staring at the joint. He looked almost intimidated by it.

 

“You know what. We’ll do this a different way, okay?” Louis mumbled.

 

“As long as I don’t have to put that in my mouth...” Harry trailed off.

 

“Exactly.” Louis said as he reached behind himself, yet again, his hand digging into the still open drawer and returning with an ash tray. He put the joint in it and carefully placed it on the bed. He moved himself until he was straddling Harry’s waist, looking down at the younger boy.

 

“Uh, Lou... What are yo-“

 

“Shh. If you won’t do it properly, then we’re gonna do it this way.”

 

“Okay, but I don’t see how you straddling my dick is gonna help anything.” Harry said, more than confused by Louis’ change in position.

 

Louis barked out a laugh. “You’re funny, d’you know that?” He giggled out, poking Harry’s cheek.

 

“Uh, no. I didn’t. In fact, you always tell me the opposite.” Harry mumbled.

 

“So, here’s how this is gonna work.” Louis said, completely disregarding Harry’s last comment. “When I exhale, you breathe in, and you hold it. And then you breathe out. Think you got it?” Louis said.

 

Harry nodded mutely and that was all that Louis needed before he was reaching out for the joint.

 

“Open your mouth, Haz.” Louis told him and Harry complied immediately.

 

Louis brought the joint up to his lips, pausing right before he put the paper in between them.

 

"Ready?” Harry nodded again. “Tell me what you’re gonna do.” And that was all Louis got out before he closed his lips around the joint and inhaled deeply.

 

“I, uhm... I inhale when you exhale... And then hold it.” Harry stuttered out before opening his mouth again.

 

Louis smiled down at him and patted his cheek, leaving his hand there as he leant down slowly.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat because Louis was _right there._ And it seemed like Louis was going to kiss him. But his lips stopped centimetres away from Harry’s and he slowly exhaled into the boy’s mouth. Harry almost forgot to inhale but he did and it burned as the smoke made its way down his throat, curling into his lungs. And he really needed to cough but he held it in as Louis pulled back, staring intently down at him.

 

His lungs and throat felt like they were on fire and his eyes were tearing up.

 

“Breathe out, babe.” Louis muttered, stroking over Harry’s cheek.

 

And Harry did just that, coughing and sputtering as the smoke left his body. Louis took another hit of the joint as he let Harry calm down, lightly trailing his hand down the boy’s neck. He placed the joint back in the ash tray as he tilted his head back, puffing out perfect rings of smoke.

 

He looked down to the boy with bloodshot eyes making Harry wonder if his looked like that too.

 

“Alright?” Louis mumbled.

 

Harry nodded slowly. His brain felt a little fuzzy. Almost like he was drunk, but not quite. He was lightheaded and his limbs felt heavy where his arms lay limply by his sides. His eyelids fluttered slightly, his vision going out of focus.

 

He looked up just in time to see Louis exhale smoke through his nose, the sight making his cock give an appreciative twitch in the confines of his tight jeans. He never thought smoking could be attractive but Louis was quickly changing his mind.

 

“You wanna give it another go?” Louis breathed out, his voice soft and breathy.

 

“Yeah, fuck.” Harry grumbled, licking over his lips.

 

Louis’ eyes followed the movement of the boy’s tongue before he brought the joint up to his lips, inhaling deeply and holding it in before leaning down to Harry. Harry parted his lips, waiting for the smoke to fill his mouth.

 

Instead he felt a warm, wet pair of lips pressing against his own. He gasped just as Louis was exhaling, the smoke quickly filling his lungs. He closed his mouth and held his breath, Louis’ lips just barely pressing to the corner of his mouth.

 

After a few seconds, he let out a huge breath. He felt Louis’ mouth curl up into a smile against his cheek before the boy started giggling uncontrollably.

 

“Oops.” He breathed out. “Sorry. I- I kinda missed. Well, actually... I was dead on but that’s beside the point.” Louis giggled.

 

Harry was sitting there, frozen in shock, just letting the drug take over.

 

“Hazza, you alright?” Louis mumbled, tucking his face under Harry’s jaw. He could feel Harry’s deep breaths being exhaled out of his nose, the air hitting the top of his head. “Haz...” Still no response. He reached in between them and lightly pinched Harry’s nipple, making the boy jump.

 

“Ow, hey. What was that for?” Harry grumbled, rubbing over the sensitive bud.

 

“You weren’t responding so I had to take action.” Louis said.

 

“So you pinch my nipple?” Harry said, moving his hand from his chest to rest on Louis’ hip.

 

“It was either that or me biting you and potentially leaving a mark. I was simply going for the safer option out of the two.” Louis explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Harry let out a small sigh and gently pushed his hand up the back of Louis’ shirt, lightly scratching over his back. Louis let out a soft noise as he pressed his face into Harry’s neck, his back arching making him press down into the boy beneath him.

 

See, Louis had a slight problem. When he got high, he would sometimes get horny. It’s not like it’s an uncommon thing but right now was not the best time for it to happen. His skin was on fire with every drag of Harry’s nails raking across his back but goose bumps still followed the trail his hand left. He could feel his cock slowly hardening in his joggers and he should _pull away, this isn’t right_ but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he let himself harden on top of the boy he definitely didn’t have feelings for, breathing deeply into said boy’s neck.

 

And Harry felt it. Harry felt all of it. The deep breaths. The hard press of Louis’ dick against his. Louis’ fingers curling around his shoulders. His body was hypersensitive and completely aware of everything going on.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh and brought his hand up to Louis’ hair, lightly carding his fingers through it.

 

“Lou, babe, you alright?” Harry murmured.

 

“Uh huh.” Louis breathed out, nodding his head into Harry’s neck.

 

Louis’ words hit Harry’s skin, sending a shiver throughout his body and making his eyes squeeze shut. He was hot all over and Louis was this comfortable warmth on top of him. And fuck his teenage hormones because now, he was getting hard too.

 

And Louis was there. And Louis was all over. And then Louis did something Harry thought he would never do.

 

He slowly started rocking his hips against Harry. And if that didn’t get him fully hard in less than two seconds.

 

His brain was fuzzy and his neck was tingling where Louis’ lips were pressing into his skin. And Louis was mouthing at his neck, leaving open mouth kisses where he could.

 

But then he was gone. And Harry was cold and sad because Louis left and that hurt. But he didn’t leave, he was still sitting on top of Harry, reaching out for the joint. It took Harry longer to realise that, his brain slow and groggy from the drug.

 

“Open your mouth, Haz.” Louis whispered out.

 

Harry obliged and parted his lips, breathing deeply as he watched Louis inhale the drug. And then he was leaning down, closer and closer.

 

Harry was waiting for the exhale but it never came. Instead, Louis lips were moulding to his, smoking drifting between their lips. Harry inhaled the smoke before closing his lips around Louis’ bottom one, lightly sucking on the skin.

 

Louis let out a small moan, his hand travelling up to Harry’s neck, cupping the boy’s jaw. He tilted his head slightly and started kissing him for real, their lips meeting over and over again.

 

Louis started rocking his hips down again. Harry’s head was reeling because the boy that he really liked was really on top of him and really kissing him back.

 

But then, Harry froze. Because he remembered. He remembered that Louis was straight. And he remembered that Louis had a girlfriend. But here he was, rocking into his lap and making out with his best friend. Best friend. That’s all they were and that kind of hurt because Harry knew that they could never be anything more than that. And even through his foggy brain, he could still register the fact that this wasn’t right. He couldn’t let Louis do this because he knew he would regret it and possibly hate Harry.

 

“Lou... Lou, what are you doing?” Harry mumbled out, pulling back from Louis’ lips.

 

Louis let out a small whine and tried to reconnect their lips because _he was horny_ and he could feel Harry pressing into his bum. So, he opted for pushing his face into Harry’s neck, softly biting and licking the skin.

 

“Fuck...” Harry whispered. “Lou, come on. Stop it. You don’t know what you’re doing.” He tried to reason.

 

“Yes, I do, Haz. I’m fucking high as a kite and horny as hell and I want this.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Louis. My point exactly. You’re high and you’re not thinking straight.” Harry said.

 

“I fucking want you, Harry.” Louis growled. And he meant it. It was coming to the surface, his feelings. And he wasn’t trying to repress them. It wasn’t fondness. He was fucking in love with his best friend and at the moment, he was surprisingly okay with that.

 

“No, you don’t, Louis. Come on.” Harry said.

 

“I do, Haz.”

 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean.” Harry whispered.

 

And Louis could hear it in his voice. He was hurt and he was scared. And that broke Louis’ heart. Because here he was, finally okay with his feelings and Harry was afraid.

 

Louis stopped whatever he was doing and slowly pushed himself up. Harry had his eyes clenched shut and his lips pressed in a tight line. He reached out a hand and lightly cupped Harry’s cheek.

 

The boy flinched at the touch. “I don’t want you to regret this... To regret me.” Harry whispered out, so quietly that Louis almost didn’t catch it.

 

“Hazza, look at me.” Harry’s eyes slowly opened, never one to refuse the older boy. “I want this and I want you. Tell me right now if you want to stop so I can go wank in the bathroom.” Harry cracked a smile at that. “God, fucking look at you. I want you so bad.” Louis said hoarsely.

 

And then Harry was nodding, reaching up to wrap his arms around Louis’ neck. He pulled him down and crashed their lips together.

 

Louis let out a loud moan and his hand travelled to Harry’s curls, gripping tightly. He licked along the seam of Harry’s lips until the boy parted them, giving Louis permission. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, running his tongue along the roof and over his teeth, everywhere.

 

Louis was curling his tongue around Harry’s and that’s all it was, tongues rubbing together. It was obscene and Harry was hard and then Louis was grinding down into him, little circular motions as he dragged his hips over Harry’s crotch.

 

Harry let out a low groan, panting into Louis’ mouth. Harry let Louis use him; biting his lip, sucking on his tongue.

 

But then Harry’s hands were on him; squeezing his hips, running his palms under his shirt. And then his hands were travelling down, stopping on his bum. Louis’ breath caught in his throat. It’s not like Eleanor ever touched him there but here Harry was, kneading his strong hands into the soft flesh and it felt fucking good. He was keening into Harry’s mouth, rocking back into his hands and then Harry started thrusting up into him, rolling his hips in time with Louis’.

 

It made Louis realise something. Harry wanted this too. And that made this whole thing ten times better.

 

Their cocks were rubbing together and their lips were swollen and it was brilliant. Louis was moaning into Harry’s mouth, the boy swallowing up the sound with his tongue as their hips rolled together.

 

Harry pulled back to catch his breath, panting out as Louis moved to his neck, sucking and biting the skin until there were bruises forming.

 

One of Harry’s hands travelled from his bum, pushing up under Louis’ tank top as it trailed up his side. His hand ran up over the boy’s chest before trailing back down, his thumb lightly rubbing in circles over one of Louis’ nipples.

 

Louis let out a sharp gasp because _this was skin on skin contact_ and _fuck, it felt good._ That part of his body was normally neglected during sex. He now realised that his sex life was really quite boring, usually just a quick fuck or wanking. But right now, the focus was on him. All the attention on him. Harry was making _him_ feel good, barely paying attention to his own needs in order to please Louis. And it was great.

 

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts by Harry’s low voice grumbling in his ear. “Have you ever been touched by a boy before?” He whispered.

 

“N-No...” Louis whimpered out.

 

“Do you want to be?” Harry asked, his tone gravelly but also comforting.

 

And, fuck. _Of course_ Harry was asking. _Of course_ he’s fucking polite, even during sex.

 

But then Harry's hand is travelling down his chest, across his stomach, his fingers catching on the band of Louis' joggers. Louis knew Harry was waiting for an answer. He started nodding but then shook his head before nodding again because he _didn’t fucking know._

 

“I don’t- I don’t kn-know.” He choked out before biting down harshly on Harry’s pale neck, the skin reddening instantly.

 

He felt Harry’s hand ghost down and then it was cupping him through his joggers. Louis let out a gasp because Harry’s fingers were curled around his balls and his palm was pressing into his shaft and it _felt fucking amazing_. And Harry’s hand was big and warm and could reach everything.

 

“Oh, fuck. _Fuck._ ” Louis breathed out.

 

“God, Lou. You’re fucking huge.” Harry groaned, his head falling back.

 

He started squeezing his hand, clenching and unclenching it around Louis. Louis was releasing little breathy whimpers, his breath hitting Harry’s spit dampened neck from where his head was resting on the boy’s collarbone.

 

“Feels good, yeah? Guys always know. Know what to do. Know what feels good.” Harry said, squeezing his hand exceptionally hard making Louis release a loud whimper.

 

Louis started rocking into Harry’s hand, rubbing himself up against the boy’s palm.

 

“Yeah, Lou. Go ahead. Tell me how it feels.” Harry murmured, rubbing Louis in time with the boy’s thrusts.

 

“F-Fuck, Haz. God, it’s good, so good. Your hand is so fucking big. Touching everything.” Louis groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he bit his lip.

 

Harry was right. It was definitely better with a guy. Eleanor just never knew what to do.

 

Harry’s hand slowly travelled up from his bum, ghosting over his back before landing in his hair. He gripped the strands tightly and pulled Louis up. Louis let out a loud moan because hair pulling was definitely one of his major kinks and it didn’t happen often.

 

Harry guided him up, connecting their lips again. Their lips slowly worked together, Harry’s hand still tangled in Louis’ hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Louis let out a small whimper as Harry pulled his hair, tilting his head to get a better angle.

 

Harry pulled back slightly, breathing harshly into the minimal space between them.

 

“You like that?” Harry whispered out.

 

“Yeah. F-Fuck, yes.” Louis groaned, leaning down to connect their lips again.

 

A small smile dawned Harry’s face as he tilted his head so he could lick into Louis’ mouth. He still had a hand palming Louis through his joggers, Louis continuously rocking against him. Harry moved his hand from Louis’ cock, trailing it around his waist to push it under the back of his tank top.

 

He moved his hand up and dragged his nails down the boy’s back making Louis groan at the pleasant burning sensation that followed. Harry’s hand travelled down, pushing it under the band of Louis’ briefs to grab his bum.

 

“Oh, shit.” Louis gasped.

 

Harry’s hand was hot against his skin as he kneaded it into the flesh. Louis dropped his head down, his face pressing against Harry’s neck. He was panting hotly into the skin, his lips barely pressed there.

 

Harry started rolling his hips up again as he pulled Louis down into him. He let out a loud groan as his cock continuously rubbed against Louis, giving him the friction he was so desperately craving.

 

Louis started mouthing at his neck, his wet mouth leaving searing kisses against the skin. He began sucking on the flesh, biting and licking, bruising his neck.

 

Harry gripped Louis’ hair tightly as he tilted his head back, panting into the thick air as Louis continued to assault his neck.

 

Louis was rolling his hips obscenely into Harry, rocking back into his hand before rolling down onto his crotch.

 

And then Harry felt it. That familiar warmth curling up in his stomach.

 

“Lou, Louis. Fuck, I’m close.” Harry groaned, clenching his eyes shut as little moans tumbled out of his swollen lips.

 

Louis whimpered and nodded into his neck, informing Harry of his impending orgasm. Louis pressed his hips down hard and started grinding into the younger boy. It was harsh and sloppy and perfect because it was helping and it felt _so damn good_.

 

“Shit. Fuck, I’m-“ Louis cut himself of by biting down on Harry’s neck.

 

“Yeah, same.” Harry moaned out.

 

Louis started letting out little, whimpery moans. And fuck, it was hot.

 

One more hard grind down and Harry was coming, his hands clamping down on the body part he was gripping onto, sending Louis over the edge as well.

 

Harry let out a soft moan as Louis groaned loudly, still rocking his hips to help them ride out their orgasms. His lips were pressed open against Harry’s neck, his hot breath hitting the damp skin.

 

Harry’s hand was rubbing strong circles into his arse cheek, the action soothing to Louis.

 

“Alright, Lou?” Harry grumbled out.

 

Louis nodded before he started giggling for no reason making Harry laugh as well. Before either one knew it, they were full on laughing, trying to catch their breath.

 

When they finally calmed down, Harry moved his hand to the curve of Louis’ back, rolling them to the side.

 

“I think- I think I’m still a bit high.” Louis giggled out.

 

“Ye-Yeah. Same here.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis let out a soft sigh as he nosed into Harry’s neck before pulling back, looking up at the younger boy.

 

Harry had a soft smile on his face, his hand still in Louis’ hair, running through the strands. He carefully leant down and connected their lips, slowly working his against Louis, their eyes fluttering shut. And Louis was kissing back and that was good because it meant that this was okay and they were okay.

 

His tongue lightly caressed Louis’ bottom lip, the boy parting them to let Harry in. Their tongues met in slow movement, languidly running over each other. Harry tilted his head for a better angle so he could delve deeper into Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis let out a soft keen, bringing his hand up to cup Harry’s face. His hand slowly slipped into Harry’s hair, running it through the unruly curls.

 

Eventually, the need for air became too strong and they parted, panting lightly.

 

Louis nudged his nose into Harry’s making the younger boy smile as he leaned in to kiss him again. Their tongues tangled together, lips moving softly against each other. Louis lightly sucked on Harry’s tongue, gently biting down on his bottom lip before slowly dragging it back. He let out a soft sigh and rested his head back on the pillow.

 

“How bout we go to bed, Lou. It’s late.” Harry suggested, his voice soft and calm.

 

Louis’ eyes were already closed, letting out a small ‘yeah’ and nodding his head.

 

Harry rolled a bit, reaching out and moving the stuff off the bed. He turned back around and pulled Louis in close, resting his head on the same pillow. Harry leant over and lightly kissed him before pulling the duvet out from under them to cover their bodies.

 

Louis was already asleep by the time Harry had pulled the covers up. Harry let out a small sigh and kissed Louis again, pulling the boy in impossibly closer and slowly falling asleep, their noses still touching.

 

+

 

Louis woke up wrapped in a warm pair of arms. He snuggled closer to the body but then froze. This body was a lot bigger than Eleanor’s. It didn’t smell like her. It smelled like... _Harry_. Then Louis recognised the feeling of dried cum in his pants. Regret. He was feeling regret. And _he promised_. He promised Harry he wouldn’t regret it but now he was and he felt like shit. He carefully pried Harry’s arms off of him and slipped out of bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out clothes before making his way to the bathroom.

 

He turned on the shower and stripped out of his soiled clothes.

 

_Regret._

 

He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over him, drowning in his thoughts.

 

He _cheated_. He fucking cheated on Eleanor. And that made him feel even worse. He had to tell her, of course he did. He wouldn’t keep this a secret but _fuck_. He was in love with his best friend. Who was a guy. And he had a girlfriend.

 

He needed to get out of the flat. He quickly cleaned himself and stepped out of the shower before towelling off. He pulled his clothes on and walked out of the small room. He walked into Harry’s room and went to the boy’s desk, knowing he had paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled out a note and quietly walked back into his room. Harry was still asleep and he was more than thankful for that because he didn’t think he’d be able to face the curly haired boy. Not now at least. He carefully put the note on the pillow next to Harry’s head before leaving the room. He pulled his shoes on and walked out the door.

 

+

 

Harry woke up a few hours later. He squeezed his arms expecting there to be a body there but they closed around nothing. His eyes slowly opened coming face to face with a piece of paper where the feather haired boy should have been. He picked it up and carefully read over it, his heart dropping at what it said.

 

‘ _Went to El’s. Don’t know if I’ll be back- Lou’_

The first thing that crossed Harry’s mind was; _Shit. I fucked up._

**Author's Note:**

> i love your feedback
> 
> and i don't know when the next part will be out because i have YFM to work on and me and Tasha are going to collab on a oneshot and i'm writing another oneshot so yeah


End file.
